


Vacation Time

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Academy Ahri, Ahri being a tease, Alternate Universe - College/University, Battle Academia Kat, Battle Academia Lux, Condoms, CrossPosted on Hentaifoundry, Crushes, F/F, Flirting, Futa, Futa Kat x Lux, Futa Xayah x Ahri, Futanari, Girl Penis, Porn With Plot, Sex, commission, explicit - Freeform, relationships, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: The Academy is out for vacation at a gorgeous poolside resort - gorgeous both for the scenery, and the ladies. Ahri decides it's about time for Lux to hook up with her crush, Katarina, while she goes to pester her probably-ex-girlfriend, Xayah. It's a little bold for Lux, but Katarina looks too damn fine in a bikini to pass up.Ahri will be fine by herself, right?
Relationships: Ahri/Xayah (League of Legends), Katarina Du Couteau/Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Commission.

* * *

“Ah!” Ahri groaned, both cute and seductive all at once. She stretched her arms out above her head and rolled her shoulders, causing her barely-covered breasts to push outwards in an entirely intentional way. “Isn't this so nice!?”

She sat back, reclining on her tanning chair, and turned to flash Lux a wink. Her hand drifted down to the drink by her side, something that was very much alcoholic and very much not allowed for students of their age, but all the busty girl had to do was flash her tits and throw out a wink and she could get whatever she wanted. “A gorgeous poolside view, a spectacular resort, and lots of pretty ladies…”

Ahri trailed off, waggling her eyebrows, and Lux giggled. “Ahri, stop!”

“But there are so many hot babes here,” Ahri purred, looking over the crowds. There were a lot of students around the pool, as it was a prime get-away location during the break, and several academies booked the place. There were teachers and guardians, too, just as laid back and relaxed as the students. “There are some I wouldn’t mind sinking my teeth into, if you know what I mean.”

Lux blushed. Her friend’s appetites were insatiable, mostly due to her heritage, and Lux had been placed in more than one awkward situation where she’d found her sleeping with some horny futanari. She could understand why they would, as Ahri was a bombshell of a student, but for the normally reserved Lux, it was sometimes off-putting.

“Ahri,” she started, a hint of reprimand in her voice, and Ahri’s ears flicked down.

“Sorry, pumpkin,” Ahri apologize, smiling sweetly. “It’s not often I get to sit back and chill, y’know?”

That much Lux could agree with. The Academy was no cakewalk, and there were few times to relax during the year. The moment they’d heard that their school was reserving a wing of rooms for the upcoming break and wanted names and down payments (Which were ridiculously cheap, Lux had noted) for whatever students wished to come, they had signed up immediately for a two-person suite. All the prestigious academies did it, apparently, and it was a kind of meet-up place for the big-wig headmasters and important busybodies. Lux and Ahri only cared about prime pool time and relaxation, but there were some students on the trip that were sure to try and do some sucking up.

Or so Ahri said, and Lux was pretty sure she’d meant it as an innuendo. 

Lux hummed in agreement and settled back into her chair. By habit she reached up to adjust her ponytail, tucking orange strands of hair into the neat bundle. She never touched the long hair that hung over her ears and tickled her shoulders, or the fringes that rested over her forehead. Ahri had always said it was a strange habit, but with the way she over-obsessed over her luscious pink locks, she was in no place to judge. She gazed over the sparkling, near-immaculate waters of the pool, marveling at just how awesome a place it was. She kind of wished her brother was there to see it, but at the same time, she knew he would probably put her under lock and key to ensure no one so much as looked her way.

Ahri shifted and adjusted her bikini, which was something that bordered on scandalous. The top barely contained her mountainous chest, which was at least three cup sizes larger than Lux’s modest A’s, and her bikini bottoms were little more than a strap with strings that rode high on her hips. Lux was fairly certain that the only reason the teachers had allowed her to wear something so scandalous was that they were too busy staring at her body, and Lux understood the sentiment; Ahri’s body was outrageously pretty, and if the two of them weren’t so set on futas, well…

Lux was dressed far more conservatively; also a two-piece, but with a cute little skirt to go along with the bottoms, and all of it in bright pastel colours. She didn’t have Ahri’s curves to flaunt, but her petite body fit well in her swimsuit, and as Ahri liked to say, it brought out her bubbly ass. Unlike Ahri she wasn’t out to attract a new sleeping mate every night, but she kind of had a hope that she might be able to show off for her crush… if she was even there. She hadn’t seen her yet, and it was possible she neglected to come, but the other so-called delinquents had, so there was still a chance.

Her roommate giggled at something, and wrapped her plush lips around the straw of her drink in such an exaggerated way that it was guaranteed to elicit a sexual response. Lux just rolled her eyes, and Ahri giggled again. “Luxy, have you seen Fortune? Like, I didn’t know anyone could make a one-piece look so sexy, but damn.”

She whistled for emphasis, and Lux shook her head, ponytail bobbing. She did look over at the busty redhead across the pool out of the corner of her eye, and marvelled at the fullness of her body that so neatly pushed out against her swimsuit. All around the pool were various students that she recognized, from the popular ones to the quiet types to even the teachers, all lounging around in some style of revealing bikini that made the normally conservative Lux blush. 

“I was going to ask her to spread some lotion over me,” Ahri said slyly, looking askance at Lux, “But I think you want to be on the receiving end, instead.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Lux deadpanned, and then paused in thought. “Plus, I already spread suntanning lotion over you!”

“That you did,” Ahri purred, a smirk on her lips. ‘Ms. magic hands.”

Lux flushed, and Ahri laughed. The gumiho continued looking around the pool, either to admire the sights or to look for her next target - either option was possible, really. Her pink-furred tail lashed back and forth over the side of her chair, brushing up against the textured tile that was made to resemble Demacian marble. She hummed to herself under her breath, a little tune that Lux only vaguely knew, while her ears occasionally twitched in the direction of a loud sound. The sun was high and warm, and if nothing else happened Lux knew she’d get a nice tan by the day’s end.

All of a sudden, Ahri’ body stiffened and her tail straightened out. Her hand moved clumsily toward Lux, but as her attention was firmly elsewhere her limb sort of patted at the empty air until she finally Lux’s hand, moments later. She instantly tapped away at Lux’s hand, and the orange-haired girl watched her with bemusement until she decided to speak.

“Lux, let’s get some drinks.”

Lux looked down at Ahri’s martini, still three-quarters full, with the little umbrella still clearing the lid. She looked back up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But you have a drink, and it’s half-full.”

“Half empty,” Ahri corrected absently, as if that was justification enough for getting a new drink.

“It’s the same -” Lux cut herself off as Ahri abruptly sat up at a speed that had her large breasts bounce. She was staring at the poolside bar, with both of her ears swiveled in that direction, and that was how Lux knew it was something serious. “Ahri?”

“Xayah,” was what Ahri replied with, her voice both a whisper and an eager shout at the same time. “At the bar.”

Now that she knew what she was looking for it wasn’t all that hard to spot her. True to Ahri’s word, Xayah the Vastayan was leaning over the edge of the bar, hand circling the rim of her glass. Her animal-like qualities were far more pronounced than Ahri, with long and thin bird-like legs and large ears. Her body was similar to Lux, and she wore a one-piece swimsuit that had far too many cut-outs to be considered conservative. She appeared as pissed off as she always was, and Lux had no idea how she could be annoyed even while on vacation. 

“I knew she’d be here,” Ahri murmured triumphantly, and Lux shook her head in exasperation. Xayah was her sort-of ex-girlfriend, or so Lux had gathered, and Ahri seemed to take a perverse delight in teasing her to no end. The gumiho would eagerly drop whatever she was doing - or, more accurately, whoever she was doing - just to mess with Xayah for a while. Lux wasn’t sure if it was a love-hate relationship, or she genuinely disliked the girl, but no matter what she said or how hard she tried to get Ahri to back off she’d never listen.

That didn’t mean Lux wouldn’t try, though. “Ahri, we’re not going to ruin our vacation time by screwing with Xayah. Again.”

“Oh, but Luxy,” Ahri started, that familiar, teasing lilt in her voice. “Did you see who was with poor ol’ Xayah?”

Lux sent her a particularly dry look. “It doesn’t matter, Ahri.”

Ahri stared at her for a long moment, lips curled upwards. After another second she shrugged, allowing her tits to jiggle slightly. “Guess not. It’s Katarina, just so you know, and she looks pretty fine in a bikini, let me tell you.”

Lux shot up faster than she ever had in her eighteen years of life, head fixed towards the bar. She looked frantically around for that familiar bubble-gum pink hair, and found the tall girl seated just behind Xayah. She had no idea how she had missed the sight of her, but there she was, the girl Lux had been crushing on for the last one-and-a-half years. Her bikini-and-board-shorts combo was fairly standard, but it showed off most of her tight, toned body, and Lux swore she head steam coming out of her ears: Ahri was right; she looked fine. 

“Oh, wow,” Lux gushed, staring unabashedly at the toned expanse of white flesh. “She’s so hot. Why is she so hot?”

Ahri laughed. “Fawning over the delinquent types, Lux? Oh my, what will your brother think?”

Lux’s finger shot toward Ahri’s face. “You will never tell him, or so help me - !”

“There’s really nothing to tell. All you do is stare at her like you want to eat her, but -”

“-I totally don’t!”

“You so do.” 

Lux’s mouth flapped open, but she said nothing. After a moment she just deflated, as if all her energy had been sucked out of her. “Why are the bad girls just so attractive?”

Ahri stared at her pensively. “You know what? I really do think I can use a fresh drink.”

“But -”

“We’re going to go up there, and you’re going to speak to Katarina.”

Lux’s eyes widened. “H-Hold on a second, Ahri!”

Ahri tutted. “It’ll be great, trust me. I’ll distract Xayah, of course, while you sweet-talk your way into Kat’s pants!”

“I am not going to be doing that!” Lux squeaked, her face as red as a tomato. “That’s so...! So!”

“So what you want, Lux.” Ahri perched her chin on her palm, smiling wide. “We’re on vacation! I’m going to get you laid with your crush, and then you two can be the sappiest couple on campus and I won’t have to hear you pine anymore.”

“Ahri, no!” Lux tried to keep her voice as steady and firm as possible. She was far too nervous to go around speaking with Katarina Du Couteau of all people, her crush, a total delinquent that wasn’t likely to get caught up with the likes of her. Ahri didn’t seem to sweat those details, though, as she hopped off her chair with an exaggerated motion and grabbed Lux by the hand. She practically hauled the orange-haired youth to her feet and pulled her along, despite her very vocal protests. 

It was hard to match Ahri’s naturally longer stride - her long, shapely legs allowed her to cover ground faster, and Lux was left stumbling. She got an eyeful of her ass as a result, which hung out of her bikini bottoms and dipped just slightly under its weight. 

“Ahri, I have no idea what to say to her!” Lux stammered. “What if -”

Ahri stopped and rounded on her, and Lux nearly smacked face-first into her wobbling chest. “Listen here, Lux,” she started, her voice all authority and dramatic flair, “you’re a beautiful girl, and you’re going to have Katarina on her knees. I know you’re not as flirty as me -”

Lux snorted out a laugh. “Total understatement.”

“-but you just have to take the initiative with her, you get me?”

Lux blinked. “Not really, no.”

“Just, like, be bold. I’m pretty sure Kat’s the type to play it off cool, so call her out.”

“I really don’t get what you’re saying.”

Ahri giggled and winked. “Just go get her some ice-cream, or something, flirt a bit and get her flustered, then take her somewhere quiet and -”

“Oh my gosh, Ahri!” Lux really was as red as a tomato now, and she felt utterly mortified by her friend’s words. “I can’t just do that!”

Ahri shrugged, and once again took hold of Lux’s hand. “Just act natural and play off of me,” she urged, and pulled her into the crowd around the bar. For a moment she felt lost, but Ahri gave her a firm push in the right direction and then she was standing just behind Katarina and Xayah. Kat noticed her first, blinking in something like confusion, before Ahri waltz passed with an exaggerated step and sway of her broad hips and cried out Xayah’s name like she was a long-lost friend.

Xayah turned with a grimace and a half-growl while Ahri sauntered beside her, ignoring the bar stool in favour of crossing her arms over the counter in a full, almost ninety-degree lean. Lux knew why, of course: with her assets, the position showed off the generous curve of her heart-shaped ass and let her fat, heavy breasts swing under their weight. From that position all she had to do was send a coy look over her shoulder and she’d have any hot-blooded futa desperate for action. She really was laying out all the stops for Xayah, though Lux wasn’t sure why.

“Seriously?” Xayah muttered bitterly, ears twitching. “Get lost, Ahri.”

“I am just soo happy to see you too, Xayah!” Ahri beamed at her like she was the sun, and Xayah squinted back. “It’s been, like, forever since we last talked.”

“Not long enough.” Xayah raked her eyes over Ahri’s body, her eyes cold and hard. They lingered for a moment too long on Ahri’s bulging chest, however, and it didn’t go unnoticed by everyone present. Her cheeks tinged pink as she scoffed and threw a hand up over the side of her face, hiding her blush. “Do those things get bigger each time I see them, or what? Did you get one of your girls to pay for them?”

“Why, you like them?” Ahri pushed her forearms together, bunching up her soft tits between them until the creamy flesh squished out. More than one person turned to look, and Xayah bit her lip at the sight. “Silly question, I know. You always have.”

Xayah’s nose turned up in annoyance and she turned away, though she did so with great reluctance. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she stared at the bar, chewing on her lip in a way that Lux thought to be from nerves. Ahri watched her, a knowing smile decorating her face. But, whatever she was about to say was changed into her usual relentless teasing rather than her true thoughts. “I love what you’ve done with your hair. Soooo much better than that rat’s nest you’ve been carrying around.”

“You’re one to talk, you -”

Lux popped her lips and rocked back on her heels, watching her friend bicker with the bird-Vastayan. Katarina was sitting to her right, watching with idle amusement as the girls went at each other with sharp tongues and barbed words. She looked much prettier up close, and from this distance Lux could see the sharp definition on her flat belly and slender arms. Her black bikini-bottoms rode high on her hips, poking over equally dark boardshorts, and Lux’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the lines down.

Stop staring, Lux, she inwardly admonished, and cleared her throat. “They’ve been like this for as long as I can remember, honestly. No idea why.”

Katarina raised a sharp eyebrow, and it made the scar across her face wiggle by accident. “I think it’s something to do with how little Ahri cares about Vastayan legacy bullshit… or maybe they cheated on each other. I don’t know.”

_Oh geez, her voice is so smokey and sexy._ She suppressed a shudder and forced herself to smile like a normal person and not a creep with a crush. “It’s a good a reason as any, I suppose.”

“You’re Lux, right?” Katarina asked almost sheepishly, scratching her cheek. “I’ve, ah, seen you around before. I’m Kat.”

“I know,” Lux said, and immediately her eyes went wide. “I mean, you’re pretty well-known. And the hair’s a pretty big tell.”

Kat frowned and absently moved her hand up to her hair. “I like my hair.”

Lux frantically waved her hands. “I didn’t mean anything bad by that! I really like your hair, too. Really cute colour!”

“Cute, huh?” Kat looked away, clearing her throat just a bit. And was that Lux’s imagination, or were her cheeks tinged pink? “Well, thanks.”

Lux’s mind worked furiously as she struggled to think of something to say, something that would keep Kat’s attention hooked. It was very hard, though, especially when she was so close to the unbearably sexy girl. Her thoughts felt like a jumbled mess, and she only half remembered Ahri’s advice, little as it was. Something about being bold and flirting, but…

“Isn’t this resort wonderful?” Was what she came up with. “The rooms are so nice, and the pool is just gorgeous.”

Katarina nodded. “It’s a much nicer place than I thought we’d get.”

“Mhm! And the beds are just so comfy compared to the dorm ones.”

“I’d kill to get one of these beds back at the academy,” Katarina agreed, still nodding. Her eyes moved over to Lux periodically, and her entire manner was that of someone trying to be nonchalant. Was it possible that Kat was trying to check her out?

Xayah’s fist thumped hard enough on the bartop that it drew their attention. Ahri’s hand was in her hair, fingers worming their way through red locks and scratching at her ears, and all of it left the bird-Vastayan visibly irritated. It wasn’t the kind of irritation that Lux could attribute to anger, and it was more like she was fighting against her own feelings.

_Does she like it?_ Lux mused. _I mean, Ahri always did say she was in denial..._

“Ahri, by all the spirits I swear I will -”

Ahri tittered. “The spirits aren't here, silly!”

That only seemed to infuriate Xayah even further, and she rounded on Ahri with a hissing retort that made more than one person blush. Lux was honestly surprised at how many expletives the redhead could fit in a sentence, much less make them fit in such a poetic way. It didn’t phase Ahri in the least, and it only seemed like Xayah’s reactions were making her happy. 

“Those two are giving me a fucking headache,” Katarina groaned, running a hand through her long, perfectly mussed hair. Lux watched as the soft waves bounced at her touch, and suppressed the urge to reach out and touch them herself. 

“You get used to it, I guess,” Lux said. “Well, you get used to Ahri, at least. She’s not normally like this.”

“Nah, she’s normally a party girl, right?” Kat glanced to the side. “She, uh, she your girlfriend, or something?”

“No?” Lux frowned. “We’re not like that.”

Katarina nodded, mostly to herself. “That’s good.”

A small smirk spread over Lux’s face. “It’s good that I don’t have a girlfriend?”

“I meant -” Katarina coughed politely into her fist, her cheeks ever-so-slightly flushed. “Just that Ahri doesn’t seem like your type. Uh, no offense.”

_Be bold,_ Lux’s inner Ahri reminded her. “I think I’m more fond of the bad-girl types.”

It was a total chance to go out and say something like that, but she was rewarded with a real flush by Katarina. Lux was generally the shy type when it came to initiating things, but it seemed like Katarina might be just the same - or maybe Lux’s mind was playing tricks on her. Either way, she wanted to get to know Katarina a lot better - a lot better. 

….Which was going to be very difficult with Ahri and Xayah trying their hardest to one-up the other; Xayah with her biting remarks, and Ahri with her teasing-borderline-shameless flirting. Lux was sure they both would have been kicked out by now had they both not been supremely attractive females dressed in skimpy bikinis. It did present Lux with a nifty opportunity, however. 

“Hey Kat,” she started, and Kat turned an appraising eye toward her. “How do you feel about ice-cream?”

“Ice-cream?” Kat repeated, and then blinked as realization dawned. “Oh. You wanna, like, get out of here while those two bitch it out?”

Lux nodded, smiling gently. “I think it’ll be a lot of fun.”

Katarina’s eyes moved down Lux’s front briefly before snapping up at a lightning-fast pace, as if ashamed that she’d just been staring so obviously. The delinquent shifted for a moment, indecisive, before plastering her usual, cocky smirk over her face and nodding. “Yeah, sure. That sounds cool.”

“Cool!”

Katarina pushed off from her seat and grabbed a black mass of cloth off the counter. It was the jacket she often wore at the Academy in direct contempt for the school dress code; the same jacket that Lux often wondered how it would feel around her shoulders. Kat draped it over her own broad musculature, regrettably covering up a large swath of her white skin, and jutted her chin out in the vague direction of the little ice-cream shop. 

“Shall we?”

* * *

Lux wasn’t sure if what they were doing was considered a date, but it sure did feel like one. It had been hours since they parted with their friends - or, at least, it felt like hours. Lux wasn’t sure, but she sure as heck wasn’t counting the time as it passed. Katarina was really nice company, all things considered, and acted far less like a delinquent and far more like a really chill, laid-back girl. If Lux had a crush before, she was now totally smitten.

She’d learned quite a bit about Kat, from tidbits of information to her opinions of her friends, teachers, and the school system, too. She was also just as liberal as Ahri was when describing people she thought were attractive, and had given Lux her personal run-down of hot teachers and students. Lux had given her the same reaction she gave to Ahri, which namely involved verbal protests and lots of slapping. Kat had chuckled the whole while, just as easy-going as Ahri, and the two settled into a comfortable, relaxed rhythm.

They got ice-cream again, long after they had finished their first batch. Ostensibly, it was because Lux ‘totally wanted to try the bubble-gum flavoured one’, and Katarina had heartily agreed. She hadn’t seemed to pick up on the innuendo, nor that Lux was just trying to stay with her for as long as possible. The only issue with the entire scenario - which, granted, was just as dreamy as Lux thought it’d be - was that Katarina kept a careful distance between them, and often avoided looking Lux directly in the eye. She was so very unlike Ahri in that regard, and it threw Lux for a loop. Normally she’d be inclined to think it was an issue with herself, but they seemed to be having a rather nice time, and Kat… 

Well, Lux also learned that Katarina blushed hard whenever Lux got too comfortable. Ahri’s earlier words rattled around in her skull, and she actively tried for little things like touches of the arm, a brush of their shoulders, or a guiding hand on her hip. It was far too bold for the normally meek girl, but Katarina’s reactions spurred her on to try even harder. It seemed like Kat was melting under Lux’s initiative, and the girl found it both adorable and sexy. She thought it would play the other way around, if she was being honest, and the thrill of being able to have such an effect on the normally cool and abrasive girl went straight to Lux’s head.

Lux held out her cone of ice-cream to Katarina, who had just finished off her own. “Want a lick?”

It was a simple question, and really should not have caused Katarina to blush yet again, but she did all the way up to her ears. Okay, so maybe Lux had offered her the side she’d licked from, but Kat’s reaction certainly wasn’t one of ‘icky germs.’ Kat stared for a moment too long before jumping into action, leaning over far too exaggeratedly and taking a quick lick from the pink-coloured treat. 

Kat pulled back sheepishly, and cleared her throat. “It, uh - it’s good.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Lux looked at Katarina’s bubble-gum pink hair without a hint of subtly. “I’ve always liked it.”

“Yeah?” Katarina’s voice was the same rough purr she always spoke with, but there was a hint of a warble buried there. Uncertain, maybe, and just a bit timid.

Lux was stuck between wanting to thank Ahri and curse her for all her crude advice. It was certainly working in a way that the bubbly girl had not been able to anticipate - she’d never expected Kat to be so receptive or shy, and it was really sweet to Lux’s young heart. If was all nice and comfortable, and Kat was clearly interested in her, but what Lux really wanted was a way to deepen their connection. Ahri would call if ‘having her wrapped around your finger’, but Lux just wanted to be with Kat and cement herself as the Noxian’s girlfriend.

But it was very clear that Kat wasn’t going to be taking the initiative any time soon, and that left Lux to go for it. As she looked over Katarina’s face for long enough to make the girl blush nervously, she noticed droplets of ice-cream that sent the most daring idea she’d had to date through her mind. She reached her thumb out and swiped at the pink cream decorating Kat’s fine, red lips, her voice a low murmur as she said, “you’ve got something here.”

Kat didn’t flinch, but leaned into the touch. Lux’s hand moved away slowly, bringing the insignificant stain to her mouth and lapping it up gently. Kat watched wide-eyed, face just a hands-breadth away, close enough that Lux could feel her hot breath wash over her face. They just stared at each other for a long moment and it wasn’t really what Lux had intended to happen, but she did not want to pull away yet. Her cone, now off-kilter, dripped over her hand and over Katarina’s front, leaving sticky trails of bright pink cream flowing down her chest - but she didn’t seem to care at all.

Lux let out a shaky breath. “I’m not… imagining things, right?”

Kat’s eyes shifted left and right, and she tried for humor to defuse the incredibly heavy situation. “Do you imagine things a lot?”

“You and me? Always.” 

Katarina’s face turned a brilliant crimson, and Lux laughed at the same time she dove upwards. She pushed their lips together a little too rough to be comfortable, but Katarina eagerly reciprocated the kiss. She was just as forceful, just as excited, and her nervousness fell by the wayside as their soft lips fit oh-so-neatly together. It was everything Lux imagined and more, really, even though it was clumsy and rough. She swore fireworks were being shot off inside her brain, and a legion of butterflies let loose in her tummy.

Take her somewhere private, Ahri had said. And we are in an alley…

Lux pulled away first, her lips slipped over Kat’s like they were silk. Katarina’s eyes were blown wide, pupils huge and totally focused on Lux. “Wow,” was what she said, her voice smokey and thick with emotion. “I didn’t think…”

“Was that okay?” Lux asked, timid despite her cheery expression. 

“Oh, yeah,” Katarina gushed. “Absolutely.”

Lux’s eyes moved off of Katarina’s lips and down the toned expanse of her body, hovering briefly on her modest chest wrapped up in a black bikini and her navel, set in between lightly defined abs. Long streaks of her pink ice-cream ran from chest to the tops of her board shorts, and the sight of so much pristine white flesh right in front of her had the blood rush up to her face. It was entrancing, heady, and Lux really wanted to know how the pink-haired girl’s body would feel under her hands, or, more lewdly, her lips.

_Bold,_ her mind supplied, _be bold._

“You’ve got ice-cream,” Lux noted, her voice distant, “all over you.”

Kat’s eyes didn’t move away from Lux’s face. “Yeah?”

Lux let her cone fall to the floor, forgotten, as she lowered her face to Katarina’s chest. There wasn’t much of an effort needed as Katarina had half a head on her, and so she was already at neck-height. Her lips pressed softly against the sun-warmed skin between her breasts, and she could feel the gentle slopes of doughy flesh slide against her cheeks. Her tongue swept out to lick at the trail of sweet pink liquid, sucking it up into her mouth with shameless vigour. Kat let out a tiny groan at the sensation, and it made the shameless part of Lux’s mind soar.

She moved further down with ease, her lips gliding over Katarina’s smooth skin. Her lips traced over the lightly toned muscles, tracing her very fine abs with her pink tongue. Her belly was flat and smooth, and was the perfect canvass for Lux to run the broad side of her tongue over. Licking up the sticky trails of ice-cream was just a pretense for Lux to lap away at Katarina’s perfect body, something she’d only entertained in her thoughts before. And Katarina, by all indication, seemed to be loving it; her expression distant, eyes clouded with lust, breathing heavy. 

Wrapped around my finger, Lux giggled. Her tongue dipped into her navel briefly before sliding downwards, teasing the waistband of her pants. She had left a shiny line of saliva to replace the sticky trails of ice-cream, which was only a little bit of an improvement, really. Kat didn’t mind, and her eyes just got wider as Lux’s tongue teased the upper edges of her pelvis. She seemed a little shy when Lux’s face got close to her hardness, which was calmly pushing against her swim shorts. Under any normal condition Lux would never dream of doing this, but with Katarina looking down at her like she was some sort of angel, and with her body at Lux’s disposal, well…

“Let me help with this, too,” she murmured, and wrapped her fingers around the girl’s shorts. She rolled them down gently, coaxing them off of Katarina’s curvy hips and down her long legs. She had her high-riding bikini bottoms on underneath, but those lacked the support offered by her shorts and had tented out obscenely around her throbbing futa-cock. Several inches of girthy white meat stuck out of the black cloth at an awkward angle, and Lux stopped lowering her shorts to admire it. 

Katarina swallowed hard enough that Lux saw her slender throat bob and ripple. When she pressed a finger to the cock Katarina hissed out a moan, and Lux smiled to herself. She ran a finger down the broad meat before hooking it into the tiny bottoms, tugging it down just enough to let the rest of the cock flop free directly in front of her beaming face. Now, Lux didn’t really know what to do, as she’d never ever done this before, but she’d been exposed to enough thanks to Ahri’s antics to have a decent enough idea. She started it off by pressing a soft kiss to the leaking tip, tasting the salty deposit of pre-cum, and Katarina moaned as if on command. 

Nodding to herself, Lux pressed another kiss to the heaving flank of the cock. She was rewarded with another soft moan, and so Lux continued on her kissing journey. Her lips moved down the full length of the cock, and though Lux knew little, it was a fairly long cock by Ahri’s (admittedly lofty) standards. It was fairly girthy, but still slender-looking, much like Katarina’s body. Once she finished up with one side she moved to the other, sliding her velvety lips across the white meat-pole with a gusto that Lux didn’t think she had in her.

She extended her tongue and rotated it around the bulbous cock-head, which was bright red with arousal. Katarina’s mouth dropped open at the strange sensation, panting deeply and seemingly on the verge of another breathy moan but stopping just short of vocalizing it. Lux’s tongue prodded the slimy head before flattening underneath it, enveloping the throbbing underside with a carpet of slender muscle. She guided it into her mouth, bathing the aching cock in the pleasantly warm, wet cavern. It was only an inch inside at first, but Katarina’s body quivered at the sensations.

She looked just as inexperienced as Lux was, and that made her heart flutter. Kat had to stuff a portion of her jacket into her mouth to prevent herself from moaning too loudly or too shamelessly while Lux snugly wrapped her lips around the turgid shaft. The meat almost hummed in her mouth, the veins thrumming with life and pulsating with sheer need. She was so hard and stiff, and Lux could scarce imagine walking around with such a thing between her legs. Had Katarina been hard like this for her the entire time?

Lux looked up, and the moment her eyes met Kat’s, the pink-haired girl blushed hard. Her eyes shifted away and broke direct contact, but she still watched from the corner of her eye as Lux bobbed her head on the first few inches of dick-meat. Giggling around the mouth-clogging cock, Lux brushed a few strands of her orange hair behind her ears and set to work, going through the motions that Ahri accidentally exposed her to. It wasn’t easy at all, for Lux’s mouth was small and unaccustomed to handling such a girth. 

Slowly she fit another inch into her mouth, constantly bobbing back and forth. The white pillar slid easily between her plush lips, which had stretched wide in accommodation for it. Her hair swung back and forth in time with her movements, ponytail bouncing fiercely as she worked on Katarina’s cock. Kat’s muffled groans deepened as her shaft grew slick with a healthy lathering of saliva, and her bulbous, swollen head was massaged by the inner muscles of her mouth. Her dick pulsated at a quick and steady pace, fluttering at the touch of her lips and tongue.

Lux’s limit was when the cockhead touched the back of her throat, and her gag reflex kicked in and prevented anything more. It didn’t seem like Kat mind, based on her near-euphoric expression, but Lux made sure to work her tongue as well as she could to make up for it. Only half the cock was in her mouth, but that half was lavished with all the attention her nimble, slender tongue could provide: a constant rolling, slurping motion that sounded far too slutty to her own ears, but worked wonders on the futanari’s dick. 

Her little hand circled around the base of the cock, wrapping snugly around the neglected sections her lips could not reach. She pumped away with her hand, twisting and pulling at the hard flesh until it roiled in her palm. Only a slight amount of wetness was there to aid her, but as she sloppily slurped and sucked away at the first half of turgid girl-meat saliva seeped down in runny trails. It flowed over her fingers at a glacial pace, allowing her to squeeze firmly and stroke with a tiny bit more ease, and was rewarded by deep, husky groans. 

“F-fuck, Lux, you’re -” Katarina’s voice trailed off into a smokey hiss, and her hand came down and rested on Lux’s orange head of hair. She pat the silky locks, carefully and tenderly. “You’re amazing.”

The praise went right to the young girl’s head, and her cheeks went hot. The cock in her mouth and clutched between her fingers pulsated violently, swelling up such that it pushed into her palm and filled out her cheeks. Katarina’s entire body went tense, from her lean abs now fully defined as they clenched, to her tightened jaw; pleasure was writ large across her face, though she was trying her hardest to keep all her emotions contained. 

“I’m going to cum,” she warned, her words coming out in a breathless stutter.

For a brief moment Lux considered staying right there and slurping away as she knew Ahri would, but eventually decided that she wasn’t ready for that just yet. She pulled off and moved her lips back to the side, kissing the saliva-slick flesh gently as her hand pumped away. The cock throbbed again, veins practically popping out, before Katarina tossed her head back and groaned aloud. Her cock began to spurt out cum, and the first rope of the virile substance draped over her face and neck. The next pulses stitched through her hair, her collar, and her chest, mimicking the earlier ice-cream coating on Kat’s body. 

The cock continued to throb in her hand, spitting out a few final loads of thick, rich semen. It was hot against Lux’s skin, resting across her features like burning brands. She panted right along with Kat, though hers was from arousal, and Kat’s seemed to be from the sheer intensity of her release. Idly, Lux slipped a finger through some of the rich baby-batter draped over her face, and stuck that slender finger into her mouth. She sucked hard, drawing her cheeks in, tasting the salty and almost zingy fluid. Kat watched, entranced, and the connection between them only broke when Lux giggled.

“Tasty,” she said, which seemed to be good enough to get Katarina to sputter and blush. For a long moment Lux just admired the dangerously sexy delinquent, all but eye-fucking her. She examined every inch of her body, committing every curve and muscle to memory, all while trying to quell the furious fire in her lower belly. At some point along the dick-sucking, her arousal had flared, and right now she was so horny, so eager, that she didn’t want to stop. She wanted Kat to… to… well, to do things to her that she’d never allowed from anyone else.

“Hey, Kat,” she panted, voice thick with need. Kat perked up, catching on to the arousal dripping off her words. “Want to head back to my room?”

“Yes!” Katarina rushed to say, before scoffing at her own over-eagerness and glancing away. “I mean, yeah, sure.”

* * *

Lux wasn’t sure what they were expecting when they got back to the room, but it certainly wasn’t this. Everything had been going so nicely up until then; they’d made out outside the lobby, in the elevator, only pulling apart when their fellow students passed by or an eagle-eyed teacher strayed too close. Kat was so cool about it all, acting all chill and defensive whenever people strayed too close; she’d even placed her jacket over Lux’s shoulders as if to claim her. Sure, they weren’t girlfriends yet, but by the end of the day, Lux would make sure of it. And, despite her cool-girl act, she was just as much as a giggling, blushing schoolgirl as Lux was, and it was great.

She’d expected them to make love or something equally gushy when they entered the room, but seeing Xayah tied up on the queen-size bed was not something they had planned for. She was spread-eagle, each limb tied to one post by very familiar straps of silk, and her face looked pained. Not from actual pain, though, but rather from her large, jutting erection, which appeared absolutely engorged with blood - the kind of things that could only be achieved by a pill, or, perhaps, Ahri’s magical charms.

“Let me out of here,” she hissed upon seeing the pair of them, as if nothing else mattered but getting free. Lux and Katarina just stood there in confusion, wondering just what events had transpired that led to this.

“Oh, Lux!” Ahri stepped out of the washroom wearing nothing but a fluffy pink bathrobe, which had been left open to show off the sinful curves of her perfectly-formed body. Lux could practically feel Katarina willing herself not to stare, which left the girl with a warm feeling. “Ohmygosh, and Kat?!”

Ahri grinned like an animal that had just caught its prey. She fluffed out her luscious hair and leaned in conspiratorially, but didn’t attempt to keep herself quiet. “I’m so proud of you, Lux! I can see you’ve already gotten well-acquainted with her.”

They both blushed in embarrassment, and Kat broke the silence by throwing on a tough air. “What the hell is going on here, fox-girl?”

Ahri pouted, an action that showed off her plump cock-suckers. “Xayah and I were about to do some catching up. But enough about me! What scandalous activities are you two upstanding students are you two planning? You do know a girl and a futa can’t share a room, surely.”

Lux slapped her arm, and Ahri grinned. “Ahri, what did you do to her?”

“Nothing she doesn’t want, promise.” Ahri’s eyes and ears flicked toward Xayah, who looked at her furiously. “Xayah just needs a strong hand, y’know?”

Katarina gaped at her like she was a void creature, and Lux merely blinked. “...Ok. Well, Uh…”

Xayah’s angry face turned a bright red, as if Ahri’s words had struck a chord within her. The look physically took Katarina aback, as if she realized something, and it took her a moment to recover. Coughing lightly into her fist, she said, “Alright. I guess we’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Kat!” Xayah shouted, “don’t leave me with her!”

She did not sound mad, or furious, or angry that she was tied up to the bed. It was more pleading and tender, as if Xayah was more concerned with losing control to Ahri than she was of anything else. Before either of them got to respond, however, Ahri took centre-stage and hooked an arm around Lux’s neck.

“Leave us to it?” Ahri frowned and pouted, abusing her natural, theatrical flair. “There’s more than plenty of room for all of us.”

“B-but, u-uh -” Lux gulped and looked between her roommate and her soon-to-be girlfriend. “T-that’s, w-well -”

Ahri smashed their lips together, pulling Lux into a long, lusty kiss that stole her breath away. Her own kiss with Kat had been far more passionate and loving, and this was rough and seductive. The gumiho ravenously explored her mouth with her tongue, gaining entry so easily it was almost shocking, and probed every wet, warm inch. Her impossibly plush, fat cock-suckers pushed in against Lux’s smaller, softer lips, moulding them together in a way that made her head feel light. 

She realized very late that Ahri was dragging her backward, towards the bed. Ahri’s lips were so hot against her mouth, and her deft hands were all over her slender body, touching and feeling every bit of her. She peeled Kat’s jacket off until it hit the ground with a little thump, and then went to work on the straps of her bikini top. Lux let out a little gasp into Ahri’s hot mouth, eyes opening and glancing at the two futa-girls in the room. Both watched her wide-eyed and mouths open, as if the sight of the two gorgeous girls kissing was the most erotic thing they’d ever seen.

Ahri pulled away with a seductive giggle, having left Lux a panting, flushed mess. She slid her robe off her shoulders, revealing her voluptuous body in all its glory, and moved onto the bed. Lux was tugged after her, helpless before the gumiho’s seductive prowess. She followed the pink-haired fox as she moved backwards until her ass planted itself down just shy of Xayah’s pelvis, with the vastayan’s long bird-legs stretched out to either side of them. Again her lips moved against Lux’s in a hot, slick rhythm, all mashing lips and nipping teeth, while Ahri’s hands slipped over her smaller body and worked quickly at the strings of her bikini.

Her top slid off, baring her small chest that made Lux feel insignificant when faced with Ahri’s heavy, fat mounds, but the gumiho cooed in delight. She cupped one of them, and her noises of delight grew louder as she realized they were a perfect palmful. Lux was already fairly horny from her time with Katarina, but Ahri’s lusty kissing and searching palms had her body on fire. She responded to each movement with something of her own; timid, compared to Ahri, but she was active in her participation. 

Ahri pulled away after another long, breath-stealing kiss, her lips curving into a wide grin. She pulled off Lux’s bottoms and sank her fingers into her round bubble-butt, mauling the generous ass-flesh. She lacked Ahri’s size and heft, that was for sure, but it was a delightfully round ass that the other girl was very happy to massage. Ahri leaned in close, kissing Lux’s jawline as she moved up to her ear.

“I think your girlfriend is excited,” she purred, and the seductive lilt had Lux shiver. She looked over her shoulder, and the moment she made eye-contact the bubble-gum pink-haired girl took several confident steps over. The look in her eye was nothing short of possessive as she grabbed hold of Lux’s head and drew her in for an over-shoulder kiss, entirely of her own initiative. Where Ahri’s kiss tasted of lust and needy desire, Kat’s was passion and emotion, satiating all the parts of Lux that had long craved for it. She never closed her eyes, instead rapaciously watching every emotion that flittered over the orange-haired girl’s face.

Her lips lacked Ahri’s fullness and softness, but Lux wouldn’t trade them. She relaxed into the kiss despite her awkward position, and kept their mouths together until they both needed air. Kat pulled away first, tucking some hair behind Lux’s ear and setting their foreheads together. “It’s fine if you say no, but I really want to fuck you.”

Lux shivered at her smokey, wry voice. “I really want you to fuck me, too.”

Their brief moment of intimacy was cut short by Ahri’s titter. “Aww, look at you two lovebirds. Not to put a damper on things, but you two need this.”

She held out a little plastic wrapper that she’d obtained from who knows where. She dangled it in front of their faces until Katarina snatched it up, nose scrunched. Lux eyed it curiously before realizing what it was, and then she rounded on Ahri with bemusement on her face.

“No unsafe sex for you two,” Ahri chided, still grinning her cershire smile. 

“And you?” Lux asked, and watched as Ahri’s grin got wider.

“Only brought the one,” she said in a tone that was so obviously a lie that everyone around could tell. “So if Xayah doesn’t want to knock me up she’s going to need to be very, very careful.”

Xayah groaned out loud, and as Lux looked over to her she realized that Ahri had been sandwiching her cock between the fat mounds of her ass the entire while, stimulating her. And Ahri just kept on doing it - twerking her ass against Xayah’s too-pale meat, watching and waiting as Katarina tore apart the packaging and struggled to fit the condom over her long cock. The gumiho continued to stimulate Lux, too, by running her hands over every creamy inch of flesh, paying special attention to spots she knew to be sensitive. Lux found her spine curving, increasingly drawn in to rest against Ahri’s soft, cushiony front, an action that had her ass stick out towards Katarina.

Katarina’s meaty, rubber-covered cock slapped against the curve of her ass, thick and hard and ready for action. A haze passed over Lux’s mind as she felt the cock throb, and she instinctively ground her bubbly ass backwards against it. With her rear-end jutting out as it was simple for Katarina to drag her cock down, over her generous slopes and towards the soft, inviting pink of her flushed cunt, and the first contact with her petals made her moan. Ahri tugged her in even closer as Katarina settled in behind her, hands on her svelte hips and cock pushing instantly into her puffy mound.

Ahri brought her own hips up and wiggled back in rough synchrony with Katarina, and Xayah’s husky voice grew thick with pleasure. The fox-girl’s face didn’t even twitch as she impaled herself on the Vastayan’s cock, though her ears did flick around. She pushed back and buried inches of hard girl-meat into her cunt at the same time that Katarina drilled an inch of her own dick inside, and both females moaned an inch away from each other as they were collectively filled with hard futa-cock.

Lux only had a couple of inches inside her inexperienced tunnel, and already felt more full than she’d ever been. She was a small girl with a slender cunt, and even something half of Kat’s girth would have made her feel full; right now she felt like she was being split open, stretched to her limit, and the fucking hadn’t even started. Ahri showed no such discomfort but was taking great enjoyment in Lux’s expressions. She continued to drop her hips on Xayah’s bludgeoning girl-cock as she watched wide-eyed, taking in the gentle sweep of Lux’s back and the roundness of her ass - and beyond that, the pole of white girl-meat that sank into her tight little cunt.

“Oh my,” was all Katarina grated, her voice on the edge of cracking. Lux’s pussy was very wet, but all too tight around her prick. Lux could feel every bit of the cock as it stretched her out, and her snatch’s response to that stretching was to flutter and clamp down around it. That spurred Katarina into drilling more of herself into the warm, clinging heat, using her hands to pull Lux backward at the same time as she pushed forward, and soon half of her dick was deep within the spongy folds.

Xayah decided it was her turn to speak, too. She had far more control than Katarina did, and her husky, sex-soaked voice was steady as she said, “Fuck - for an absolute slut you’re way too tight - ungh!”

“Just how you like it,” Ahri murmured over her shoulder, wiggling her broad hips from side to side and massaging the cock inside of her. Xayah let out a musical moan that sounded an awful lot like acceptance, as if she was agreeing with Ahri’s words. “I bet you missed me, darling.”

“Shut up,” Xayah groaned half-heartedly, squeezing her eyes until there was just a sliver of gold. She only had a view of Ahri’s backside, but Lux knew that it was one heck of a view; each time the gumiho brought her hips down or twerked her hips her fat, doughy ass would slap against Xayah’s trim pelvis and jiggle like a mountain of jelly, soft and plush and perfect for just this kind of position. Lux knew that Ahri was the kind of girl that liked being on top, and she was expertly able to use her entire body to ride the girl-cock and extract every bit of pleasure it could provide while doing the same in return. 

Katarina didn’t go all the way inside, but halted mid-way so that Lux could adjust. She was grateful for that much, but she wanted more - needed more - and she wiggled her ass back on the stiff pole in the same manner as Ahri. Kat groaned lustfully and took a tight hold of her hips, a few fingers squeezing into her malleable ass-flesh. She rocked her hips and drew her length out before pushing back in, aiding herself with her handholds on Lux’s body. Even being fucked with just half of that slender cock was enough to make her react like Ahri, and her she didn’t attempt to hold back her moans of pleasure. It all felt so good, and she loved it. 

Her hair bounced as Kat rocked into her cunt, pushing through sodden, swollen folds at a nice, brisk pace. The friction of it made her tunnel feel hot, and her petals squished wetly as they were rubbed over and over. Liquid dripped and sloshed, all of a product of Lux’s arousal, and all of that hot syrup gave Katarina the leeway to move her hips without trouble. Inch after throbbing inch disappeared inside her, a few more centimeters experiencing the delightful clamping pressure with each push. Lux stuck her ass out a little further, trying to accept and experience whatever Kat could offer, and the needy sighs that left her lips made that perfectly clear to all parties.

Ahri’s curls bounced in a similar manner, and it was clear that she would be sporting her infamous ‘sex-hair’ by tomorrow - something she’d surely flaunt to all in range. Her heavy, full tits bounced too, rising high on her chest in clear defiance of gravity. They should have been weighed down, but they moved and bounced like weightless pillows, and Lux’s eyes were glued to their motions. She reached out with one tentative hand and planted it dead-centre, and her hand immediately sank an inch into the squishy flesh. A tiny nipple pushed into her palm, as hard and stiff as the cock railing out her cunt.

The gumiho groaned at her touch, and eagerly brought her in for more. However, her position was upright as she bounced and twerked atop Xayah’s throbbing cock, and Lux was bent inwards in an almost doggy-style position while leaning against her, so her tugging only succeeded in pulling Lux against her body. She slipped against silk-smooth skin which was not yet damp with sweat, her face bouncing against a spongy tit; she felt Ahri’s eager fingers tangle themselves in her orange hair, pulling and twisting as her needy lust took over entirely. 

Katarina’s thrust pushed Lux into Ahri’s body, and the after-shocks of her strong, firm thrusts washed through the fox-girl and left her sighing with happiness. Never once did she cease her bouncing, and her clapping ass was the loudest of the fleshy noises filling the room. It was a steady, staccato beat of meat slaps and thwaps, each one signifying her weighty rear flattening against Xayah’s pelvis. The bird-Vastayan’s cock was so deep inside of her now that Lux swore the length was reaching her navel, but Ahri acted as if she needed more. Her cunt made slurpy noises whenever she ground back against her pelvis, drooling clear lines of wetness over the Vastayan’s swollen balls. 

Kat leaned over Lux’s bent body until her face was by her neck, and then began to plant tiny kisses along that slender curve and down to her shoulders. Her pink hair tickled Lux’s slight upper body, spilling over her sides in an unbroken wave of expertly mussed hair. She could feel the barest hints of the delinquent's breasts against her back, rubbing and sliding just a bit as she moved. Her girlcock reached so deep so easily, stabbing into her steaming-hot cunt until the fat cock-head brushed up against her innermost barrier and drew pleased gasps from her svelte lips.

It was all so heady and pleasurable that Lux was sure she was going to lose herself in a haze of lust, and it took all of her self-control to keep from slipping. She wanted to let go and just let Katarina rail her body until she was a sweaty, well-fucked mess, but she wasn’t ready for that just yet - and she wanted to be conscious to enjoy her first time with her crush. Katarina never stopped whispering sweet things into her ears while planting kisses along her neck, and each tender word made her heart sore and beat hard against her ribcage. It wasn’t senseless fucking at all, despite the clear lewdness of the situation. It was something intimate and emotional, and just so happened to involve two others.

Xayah hissed out something wordless - or, maybe, something in her native tongue, and Ahri smirked proudly as she twitched her hips and impaled herself over and over in smooth, envious motions. She rode her cow-girl was such skill and mastery that Xayah was left a groaning mess, murmuring foreign words in her husky tone that sent both of them trembling. It was a harder choice between who’s voice Lux enjoyed more, as both Kat’s smokey tone and Xayah’s husky lilt had her shiver, but right now she was able to enjoy both and ride out the pleasure assaulting her cunt without any other regard.

Ahri moaned something in response to the bird-girl, and ran her pink tongue over her lipstick-lined mouth. “Tell me how much you like this, Xayah.”

Xayah said nothing, save for a drawn-out groan. That did not satisfy the fox-girl in the least, and she halted her movements entirely. She held herself still for long enough to make the bird twitch and jab her hips, struggling to fuck herself into the tight, warm sheath of Ahri’s cunt, but entirely failing. 

“Tell me how much you’ve missed me,” Ahri demanded, but her voice had a soft quality to it that Lux had never heard before. It was almost tender, vulnerable, and it had Xayah bite down on her lip. After a long, painful moment where the only sounds were Katarina’s hips clapping against Lux’s heart-shaped ass and the whispered moans between then, Xayah relented.

“I’m glad to have you back,” she said timidly, and the sound was almost lost in between the meaty slaps and liquidy pops. Ahri heared it perfectly with her animal ears and grinned triumphantly, and began to work her ass with newfound urgency. Her smooth, flat belly undulated as she worked herself into a slick rhythm, sweat finally beading along her porcelain skin. Lux was already a sweaty mess, her body tired and weary, limbs strained. Her cunt was sore from the constant attention, but still each powerful thrust sent pleasurable sensations through her fluttering tunnel and up her body.

Kat’s face was inches from hers as she pressed down and mashed their bodies together, front-to-back, and pushing Lux further into Ahri’s bulging chest. Lux could feel the play of Kat’s firm muscles against her skin, each one aiding in the act of fucking, enabling her to thrust hard and reach deep. Her sopping slit was speared through time and time again, and Lux had to clamp her jaw shut to contain the most shameful of her moans. It was a pleasure-overload, and she didn’t know how to handle it all that well - and each thrust had her belly burn with desire.

Perhaps it was the headiness of the situation, or the reckless desire of all the participants, but as their bodies roiled and hips undulating it was clear each was near their peak. Kat’s breathing was hot and heavy, the motions of her chest laboured, and Xayah was in a similar state but with something like bliss across her sharp features. Ahri was the most in control, but whatever Xayah had said to her had taken a bigger toll on her than Lux expected, and she seemed intent on getting off as fast as she could. 

In a spurt-of-the-moment thing Lux turned her head to the side, attacking Katarina’s mouth with her own and tugging her into a deep, emotional kiss. No tongue, no biting, just a gentle tenderness that left Katarina sighing and her hips slowing. Her cock swelled up, pushing aside clamping folds and snug petals in preparation for her orgasm, and Lux felt her own body alight with electric tingles. As Kat moved her head away, eyes fluttering shut and mouth parting in a silent moan, Lux craned her neck up to kiss Ahri. She missed her lips, but the gumiho fixed the angle and attacked her with a far lustier kiss that was all tongue and teeth.

Ahri drew her hips all the way up, deepening the kiss, and Xayah’s face mirrored Katarina’s. After a long moment of sucking at Lux’s mouth she pulled off with a loud pop, and dropped her hips with one final, resounding smack. Lux felt the moment Katarina came, and from the euphoric look on Ahri’s face she knew Xayah came as well. Kat’s load went splashing into her protective rubber, filling the condom fully with her steaming-hot seed, and Lux could feel the dim warmth of the virile substance against her pussy walls. Her cunt spasmed and rippled, trying to coax more seed out of the shaft despite the material in the way, and the sensations made Lux’s body explode in the same measure.

She trembled and quivered, every bit of her aflame with a mixture of passion, pleasure, and satisfaction; her body roiled against the two other girls, who similarly quivered in turn as their own release washed over them. The only thing Lux regretted in that instant - where her mind was focused on self-pleasure and indulgence, rather than practicality - was that Katarina was wearing a condom, and she couldn’t feel the warmth spread through her. She was even envious of Ahri, who seemed to be experiencing rapture as Xayah’s cock spurted every last drop of semen out of her balls and into her tight, unprotected pussy. 

Their moans of pleasure intermingled into a long stream that drew out for many long minutes, until Katarina rested heavily on her back, Ahri slumped toward her, and Lux was sandwiched between their curvier or more muscular forms. Katarina eventually pulled free with a very loud, wet slurp, and took the condom off as quickly as she could and tossed it into the garbage can in the other corner of the room. Ahri watched with a satisfied smile on her face, one of her fingers trailing up and down Lux’s cheek. 

“That was nice,” she sighed, and tossed back her wave of pink hair. Katarina assented with a grunt, her hand moving to stroke at Lux’s neck. “But we have plenty of time, and sooo many positions to try out.”

She waggled her eyebrows, but Katarina turned to Lux and shifted her face so they were eye-to-eye. “Are you okay with a bit more fun?”

“Sure thing,” Lux drawled lazily, feeling the pleasure-haze settle in around her body, “girlfriend.”

Katarina practically beamed at her, and Ahri squealed like the giggling school girl she was. “You two are so cute!”

“I would like to agree,” Xayah muttered bitterly, “but I can’t see with your big ass in the way. Now, can someone untie me -”

“Oh no, darling,” Ahri said all sultry-like, flashing her fellow Vastayan a grin that had her ears flip back. “I’m going to ride you into the mattress, until you act as cute as Luxy here.”

Xayah bristled and blushed hard, her face redder than Lux had ever seen before. Judging by Kat’s expression, she’d never seen her friend so red, either. The girl looked down, muttering something bitterly under her breath, such that only Ahri could hear it, and the gumiho giggled happily.

Katarina brought Lux gingerly into her arms, peeling her away from the slutty gumiho so that she could spin around and face her partner face-to-face. Kat smirked, and her gorgeous eyes went soft as she beheld Lux in all her well-fucked glory. “I think they’re going to be here for a while.”

Lux hummed, and cupped Katarina’s face. “With luck, so will we.”

Katarina nodded in assent, eyes twinkling. “Girlfriend.”

* * *


End file.
